fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rimon
Rimon is a townport situated on the west coast of the continent of Allansia, on a mountain on the northern side of the Bay of Elkor, in front of its "twin" townport, Halak, which is on a mountain on the southern side of the Bay of Elkor. - ??? Perched precariously on the sharply sloping sides of twin mountain peaks, both Halak and Rimon are ramshackle mazes of fortified citadels, houses, and temples, linked by a tortuously twisted spider’s web of stairs and alleys. Halak and Rimon are the towns where pirate crews congregate beween raids, in search of their own highly individual styles of entertainment. - pp.49-50 Rimon is the home of the Chervahs. - p.51 Rimon is a very ancient town built in a small stretch of land between the Ocean and Uron Heights and in time new buildings were built over previous ones and new sewers were built. Now, below the streets of Rimon there is an extended maze of sewers and forgotten cellars, often used by smugglers. However, these semi-submerged passages, besides huge swarms of rats and the odd Arantian Crocodile, - p.85, p.91 are now the home of a Karkarus, a vicious open ocean predator that somehow found shelter and adapted to this disgusting environment. - pp.64-96 In Rimon there is an influential Sorcerers' Guild. - p.142 Rimon also has an Adventurer's Guild, which is usually seeking heroes to perform some dangerous task. - p.18 The bribe-prone Harbour Master, Uulamrth the Chervah, works at the port in a small, weather-beaten cottage with the walls decorated by thousands of sea shells in a rainbow of colours, with an impressive effect. - pp.50-51 The jailhouse is west of the port. - ??? Master Bard is a blacksmith who enjoys a bit of swordplay and owns a forge. - ??? Lady Carolina Bluestone is a famous and young noblewoman from Rimon who married Baron Bluestone of Kallamehr and consequently moved to her husband's city. - p.??? Guidon Allierté is the owner of several inns in Rimon, Halak and Port Blacksand. The Black Lobster (inn) in Port Blacksand is run on his behalf by his nephew Halron Allierté. - p.132 Murak's Fine Alehouse is a popular place for food, drink and singing. While Murak seldom remembers even his own regular patrons, a pretty, green eyed wrench remembers every detail, even if how she describes her memories isn't usually pretty. - ??? The Feast of the Waters One of the most important festivals of Rimon is the Feast of the Waters, celebrated yearly, beginning on the 5 of Unlocking. - p. 63 On that occasion, there is a parade of ships around the harbor, races and fireworks. Huge rockets are fired to mark the start of the peak celebrations at evening and its end at dawn. - pp.70-71 See Also *Rimon, the sea-tigress, and the Pirate Coast is a fan-fiction Advanced Fighting Fantasy – The Roleplaying Game gazzetteer, covering this specific part of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World. References Category:Blacksand Entries Category:Cities, Towns and Villages Category:Ports